Hōka Inumuta
|-|Inumuta= |-|Probe Regalia= |-|Probe Regalia Mk II= |-|Probe Regalia Truth Unveiled= Summary Hōka Inumuta (犬牟田 宝火 Inumuta Hōka) is a main character in Kill la Kill and is one of the student council's Elite Four. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Hoka Inumuta Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Honnōji Academy Elite Four, Head of the Honnōji Academy information and strategy committee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Intelligence, Enhanced Precision, Enhanced Senses, Immense Analytical Skill, Invisibility Attack Potency: Building Level+ | Large Building Level+ | City Block Level+ Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Peak Human | Class 1 Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class KJ+ | Class MJ Durability: Peak Human Level+ | Wall/Tree Level+ | Large Building Level+ Stamina: Inumuta enjoys analyzing new opponents, and will prolong the battle for as long as physically possible. However, if he is put in a position where his data is threatened, he will conceded defeat rather than allow his data to be damaged or destroyed. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Probe Regalia Intelligence: Although the weakest of the Elite Four physically, Inumuta is by far the most intelligent among the Elite Four. The Probe Regalia constantly analyzes the opponent, allowing for a constant flow of data to be collected, and if he completely analyses his opponent he can defeat them instantly. This is further aided by his uniform's optical camouflage, allowing him to become invisible for extended periods of time and perform sneak attacks without detection. Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi thread of the Probe Regalia, an overflow of data will cause the uniform to overheat, will sacrifice victory to protect his data, weakest member of the Elite Four physically Powers and Abilities: *'Natural Capabilities' **'Hand to Hand Combat' - He is shown to be a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, capable of unleashing a single strike that was precise enough and at the same time, powerful enough to completely disable a student that had been turned into a rampaging monster by a prototype Five-Star Goku Uniform, a kind of opponent which, for all intents and purposes would have been stronger than him. However Inumuta lacks any true combat skills besides this and easily is the weakest in terms of actual strength among the Elite Four, mainly relying on his optical camouflage to perform sneak attacks. *'Three-Star Goku Uniform: Probe Regalia' - Out of all the Three-Star uniforms, this is the most physically restrained one. With this uniform, Inumuta can analyze anything around him and prepare himself accordingly for the situation. His suit contains keyboards, which he rapidly types on, possibility processing the constant feed of data from his experience with his opponents, as the suit can also store data. Supposedly, if he manages to completely analyze his opponent, his uniform allows him to defeat them instantly, though this has only been shown against a student wearing an experimental Five-Star Goku Uniform. His suit possesses an optical camouflage ability, rendering him invisible. The suit also has a maximum processing capacity that, if surpassed, can cause it to overheat. This can be done by attacking the uniform with extremely reckless attacks, as demonstrated by Ryūko. **'Optical Camouflage' - Probe Regalia can generate a camouflage cloak, allowing Inumuta to become invisible for an unspecified period of time. It allows him the ability to attack his intended target with impunity, granted the camouflage is not disrupted, which can be done by dealing massive damage to the uniform. *'Probe Regalia Mk.II' - This revamped version of Inumuta's uniform is strikingly similar to his ordinary uniform, although the uniform is now colored light blue and has no curves, making him a polyhedron that resembles data itself. In this uniform, Inumuta can leave behind afterimages while still remaining invisible with his optical camouflage. *'Probe Regalia: Truth Unveiled' - The final version of Inumuta's uniform features skin-tight pants, shoulder pieces that also cover his face and chest and a pair of gloves, all of which are black with a light green streaks detailing and connecting the material together. This uniform also sports a pair of large, red goggles and small, wrist-mounted cannons that fire ropes that have been shown to defeat Nui Harime's clones. Key: Probe Regalia | Probe Regalia Mk.II | Probe Regalia Truth Unveiled | Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters